


Just because someone looks like zuko....

by maddiebug



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AU, Drabble, Firelord Zuko, Flirting, Future, Identity Reveal, Lee from the teashop, M/M, Your scar is on the wrong side, communication is important, dumbass zukka, dumbass zuko, enemies to friends to lovers but without the enemies friends or lovers, idiots to lovers, may become part of lomged ficq, oblivious sokka, tbd. - Freeform, this is all over the place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29194890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebug/pseuds/maddiebug
Summary: As far as Sokka knows, after the war he's dating Lee from the tea shop, a cute, lonely boy from Ba Sing SeZuko knows that he and Sokka are dating, is fairly certain that Sokka is aware he's the next firelord, and just sort of assumes that everything that is happening is some sort of weird prank.Because he totally remembered to tell Sokka that Lee and Zuko were the same person.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 178





	Just because someone looks like zuko....

**Author's Note:**

> Me: all I write are cracky miraculous identity reveal fics  
> Also me: that but zukka
> 
> Aghdhshsgsv it like changes scene every time there's the  
> ....  
> But also sometimes it changes pov
> 
> Sidenote: in an ideal world this takes place roughly halfway through [ this fic outline ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26433325) that I wrote month's ago and am just getting back around to writing.

The first time Sokka saw Lee in the tea shop, it was entirely on accident.

Aang had driven himself sick with stress, from searching for Appa and the whole gaang was stuck in Ba Sing Se. 

Sokka, who was feeling the most fresh, had taken it upon himself to get some good quality tea for the others. He entered the highly recommended Jasmine Dragon Tea Shop, and went up to the counter to ask for a menu. 

He was handed one, and when Sokka looked up to thank the waiter, he froze.

Sokka's mental computer rebooted entirely, as he stared at the dude in front of him. 

Because _damn_ was he pulling off that haircut. He (Sokka hated to use the words Zuko and hot in the same sentence, because- reasons) looked like a hot, non murderous version of Prince Zuko. 

"You look good." Sokka winked. "Have we met?"

He blinked. "Have we met? What kind of question is that?"

"Well, I tend to ask a lot of questions. And I forget faces. You just seem... familiar." Sokka stared, for what felt like an appropriate amount of time, before asking, "what do you recommend?"

"Recommend?"

"From the menu."

Not-Zuko's eyes narrowed. "Its a teashop. All we have is tea."

"So, which tea is your favorite?" Anything to keep this guy talking his eyes were like honey and his voice was raspy and-

"-tea." Not-Zuko sighed, "if I had to choose, I'd recommend the Jasmine tea. House specialty."

"Sounds great!" Sokka smiled, "I'll take three- four." He counted on his fingers. "Do you think lemurs drink tea?"

Not-Zuko went pale. He glanced at the door, like he was expecting the dai-li to show up and arrest him. "Four? Are your friends here with you?" 

"No, I'm taking them back... home."

He raised an eyebrow, daring Sokka to go on. 

Sokka wanted to tell this guy his entire life's story. "You see, it all started when I was mistaken for the Avatar. Then my sister wanted waterboarding training and I accidentally got formally engaged to the Prince of the Fire Nation and..."

"Right." He looked unimpressed. Maybe annoyed. 

Sokka continued, "We made it to Ba Sing Se, and Suki left to join the rest of the Kyoshi warriors and Aang lost Appa, his air bison, and he's been so worried he made himself sick and so I wanted to give him some tea."

"As nice as that story is, our tea isn't exactly... ready to go." The waiter frowned. "I could make your tea, and give you teabags for your friends, or you could bring them here and-"

"Teabags sounds like a great idea." Sokka smiled. "Thank you!"

"No problem." He scolded.

"Hey, I'm Sokka, by the way."

"Yeah, you said that."

"Can I know your name?"

"Do you really want to know?" He folded his arms. 

"Yes, I do."

"Then, maybe you'll have to come back."

Immediately after the waiter went back towards the kitchens, a random girl sat across from Sokka in the booth. "I knew it."

"Knew... what?" Sokka was still in awe of how attractive the waiter had been. He didn't have the brain capacity to appreciate the cute girl in front of him. "I'm Sokka?" He held out a hand.

She shook it. "Jyn." 

"Nice to meet you, Jyn."

"You too. I was wondering if Lee was trying to politely let me down, or if he was just extremely awkward."

"What?" Sokka kept thinking about the waiter's short fluffy hair. 

"Lee, the waiter. We went on a date, but it didn't go well." Jyn explained.

"Lee." Sokka repeated. So that was his name. Then. "You went on a date with him?"

"Yeah. He was sweet, but obviously not into me."

"So, you think he likes... boys?" Sokka's mind couldn't quite compute that cute teashop boy might like him back.

"With the way he was looking at you?" Jyn nodded. "Almost certainly."

"How was he looking at me?"

"Like he wanted to know everything about you-" Jyn smiled, "like how you were looking at him."

"I-"

"Just go for it. You won't regret it." Jyn winked, before slipping away. 

It was convenient timing, as Lee had returned with a hot cup of tea. "Here is your order, Sokka."

"Thank you," Sokka took a small sip, "Lee."

Lee immediately sat down across from him, where Jyn had been sitting moments earlier. "Who told you that name?"

"A friend of yours, apparently." Sokka's heart was singing. He had caught the attention of the cutest boy in Ba Sing Se. "Also, its on your nametag."

Lee scowled at his nametag. "So, what do you want from me?"

"Me?" Sokka smiled, "I just want to enjoy your company?"

"What?"

"Spend time with you." Sokka explained, "get to know you."

"Are you insane?" Lee blinked. "You're the avatar and you want to spend time with me?"

"I never said I was the avatar. I was mistaken for the avatar. Common misconception. I'm just a regular guy, you know?"

"Right." Lee raised an eyebrow skeptically. "And you want to spend time with me?"

"I mean-" Sokka could feel his face going red. "Only, if you want to. We don't have to, I just thought it'd be fun. Nice. To hang out with another guy my age."

"You're lonely." Lee nodded.

"I wouldn't say-"

"I understand the feeling." Lee shrugged. "And my uncle wants me to make more friends my age."

Well, it wasn't the worst start. 

"Sounds good." Sokka smiled. "So, when are you free?"

"As long as Ozai rules over the fire nation with cruelty and oppression, while our brethren are suffering, none of us are truly free." Lee's eyes had a light behind them, a passion, burning for justice. 

Then he laughed, like it was some sort of joke.

Sokka didn't know how to respond. "Alrighty, what time does your shift end?"

"Tonight?" Lee shrugged. "Whenever my uncle decides it does. Here, let me-"

Sokka was left sitting alone.

Lee returned momentarily, without an apron. "Change of plans, my shift is over now."

"Now?" Sokka wasn't prepared to go on a date now.

"Yeah, let's go." Lee grabbed Sokka's hand. "I can show you some of my favorite places." 

Sokka happily followed him.

Lee's favorite places were quiet, hidden corners. Places where nature seemed strongest. A pond in the middle of the park. Halfway up a tree. In the Ba Sing Se library. 

None of those felt like places Sokka would go on his own but he'd happily follow Lee anywhere. To hell and back. 

And at the end, Sokka hugged Lee. 

Lee was stiff at first, but then awkwardly hugged Sokka back. 

Sokka smiled. "I think I'm in love."

Lee sighed. "Libraries can do that to a person."

And then they parted says before sokka could explain that he was in love with Lee, not the Library.

But it was too late. 

...

The next time that Sokka came into the tea shop, Zuko knew it was on purpose. He shuffled in quickly, like he was avoiding someone, and his in a booth.

Who Sokka could be hiding from, Zuko had no idea. Well, " there than himself obviously, but if Sokka was hiding from Zuko, the tea shop where Zuko lived would be the worst place to hide. 

Curiously, after serving tea to a couple, Zuko casually sat across from Sokka, who was hiding behind a menu. Subtle. 

Zuko smirked. "So, who are we hiding from?" 

Sokka moved the menu down low enough so that Zuko could see his eyes. His piercingly blue eyes. They didn't have eyes like that in the fire nation.

As cliche as it sounded, Sokka's eyes were like the ocean. If it weren't for the fact that Sokka was with the Avatar and Zuko still wanted to regain his honor, he could see himself staring into Sokka's eyes for hours, exploring their depth.

As it was, Sokka and him had a temporary sort of friendship. An alliance, perhaps. 

(Also, there was the matter of their supposed engagement. Zuko needed details)

It didn't matter. Zuko knew it wouldn't last. One day, he would have to decide his loyalty. The Fire Nation wanted Sokka dead.

But that didn't mean he couldn't have fun while it lasted. 

Sokka winked. "Help me."

Zuko was pretty sure that Sokka didn't understand winking. "What?"

"I'm hiding from my sister."

Immediately Zuko thought about Azula. There was no hesitation. In that moment, he and Sokka were more than enemies in a hundred year war, or even unlikely friends. They were brothers, hiding from their terrifying sisters. "Valid. Feel free to stay here as long as you need."

Sokka sighed. "Thank you."

"No problem." Zuko nodded awkwardly. "I know what it's like."

"You have a sister?" Sokka raised an eyebrow. "Is she as hot as you?"

Zuko had no idea if that was supposed to be flirting or code for firebender. "I'm not that hot."

"Dude, have you looked in a mirror?"

"Have you?"

"Touche." Sokka flexed his biceps, which made Zuko's heart flutter. "Maybe you'll have to introduce me to her sometime."

"Who?"

"Your sister?"

That was quite possibly the worst idea Zuko had heard in his entire life.

"I _had_ a sister." He wasn't the Prince anymore. Azula probably wouldn't even consider him her brother. "Before-" Zuko vaguely gestured at his face, "-all of this." Before he was banished, before he found the avatar, before... before he met Sokka.

"Oh, Lee." Sokka placed his hand atop of Zuko's, comfortingly. "I'm so sorry. I lost my mom."

"Don't be sorry, it wasn't your fault." Zuko snapped.

"Its not like it was your fault either." Sokka smiled. "You can't keep blaming yourself.

What did he know. Zuko scoffed. "You'd be surprised." He could feel that his fingertips were starting to catch fire, but he didn't care. Sokka had the audacity to show up and-

"What?"

Zuko took a deep breath, centering himself. 

Time to change the subject "Would you like some tea?"

"Yeah, I-" Sokka patted his pockets. "I- forgot my wallet."

"Its on the house." Zuko didn't know why he said that.

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Yeah." He was. And it took some thinking, but he knew why. "You didn't have to be nice to me. You didn't have to let me talk. You didn't have to listen."

"Dude, what are friends for."

"Friends?" Zuko smiled. 

"Well, I wouldn't go to the library with just anyone." Sokka smiled. "I could follow you anywhere Lee."

Zuko practically ran to the kitchen, as he felt his cheeks heat up. He was blushing. Blushing. 

And uncle Iroh had the audacity to laugh at him when he grabbed a pot of tea. 

Zuko took some deep, calming breaths before going back to Sokka. 

His friend.

Whom he definitely did not have feelings for.

Because of the whole-

Avatar thing.

Zuko liked to think that in a different life, he and Sokka were friends, with no secrets between them. That they weren't separated by war, but united through ponytails. 

But like, Sokka's ponytail, not the atrocious ponytail Zuko had had in his youth. That was so last season. 

He brought the tea back to Sokka, and they just talked, for hours. 

By the time Sokka left the shop, determined that his sister had calmee, the Sun had gone down.

Iroh had invited Sokka to stay for dinner, but he declined, which, although disappointing, was probably for the better.

Before Sokka left, Zuko had a question. "Why was your sister mad?"

"She thought that I kept running off to hang out with my girlfriend."

Zuko didn't know why his heart skipped a beat. "Girlfriend?"

They were engaged and Sokka had the audacity.

"Oh," Sokka laughed, "believe me, I'm not dating anyone. Technically, I'm engaged."

"Right."

Sokka laughed. "Riidculous, right? Like I'm going to fall for anyone after what happened with Yue and Suki. I was friend-zoned by the prettiest girl in the world, and then she turned into the moon."

It wasn't the weirdest thing Sokka had ever said. "The moon is beautiful."

"Yeah, my first real crush turned into the moon, and I'm engaged to someone who wants me in prison."

Zuko nodded. How was he even supposed to respond. "Thats rough buddy."

"Ha. Thanks." Sokka laughed and nudged Zuko's shoulder. "I told her that I had just been spending time with my friend Lee, and she didn't believe me."

"Why would you lie to her?"

"Well, a lot of reasons, not important. Now she's convinced that I've either made you up or we're dating. Possibly both."

"That sounds... complicated."

Sokka shrugged. "Anyways, want to hang out again soon? I want you to meet, the gaang."

"I like spending time with you Sokka," Zuko hesitated, "but I'm not so sure that that is a good idea."

For obvious reasons. Like the fact he was ex Prince Zuko and Katara was scary. Also, if Zuko knew anything about Aang, the kid would try to convince him to abandon his honor, and be really nice about it. 

Zuko couldn't deal with that.

"Its a great idea." Sokka smiled. "I don't know why, but I feel like you and Toph would be best friends."

"I thought we were best friends."

"You can have two pretty best friends."

"Toph." Zuko repeated. He didn't know a Toph, and he'd determined that Appa was the air bison. "Is that the lemur you mentioned?"

"Lemur?" Sokka cackled. "You're a riot, Lee."

"Haha. You know me. A riot." Zuko laughed awkwardly. 

Sokka hugged him and left. "I love you man."

Zuko stood frozen, just watching Sokka leave..

What was that???

...

By all accounts, Sokka had been on at least five dates with Lee, but he still didn't know where they stood. They hadn't kissed. They only held hands once.

That all changed, when Sokka was walking through the marketplace. 

As he was examining the fine purses and meat, a familiar figure dashed by, clearly on the run.

Sokka followed, wondering what his friend was up to.

When Sokka a made eye contact with Lee in an alleyway, Lee hesitated. "You're with the Dai Li? I knew I couldn't trust you. I'm an idiot."

Sokka blinked. "I don't know what you're talking about, but I'd never do anything to hurt you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I swear, I'd-"

Lee looked down, like he couldn't meet Sokka's eyes. "I'm sorry for what I'm about to do, but id really rather not get arrested right now."

"Wha- mmf!" Sokka's cry was muted as Lee grabbed his face and smashed them together.

"Shh."

And Sokka started the most intense, desperate make-out situation of his life. "Why-"

"Don't-"Lee gasped between kisses. "Let. Them see. My face."

Sokka put a hand on either side of Lee's face, so anyone who walked by would be unable to identify him. It was the perfect plan. 

And sure, they probably kissed for longer than necessary, but Sonia wasn't complaining. It was nice to kiss his almost boyfriend. 

"Sokka!"

Lee jumped back. "Who's that?"

"Katara." Sokka grumbled. Leave it to his sister to ruin a good moment.

Lee squeezed Sokka's hand. "If we need to run, I can-"

"No, we've got this." Sokka gulped. 

Katata folded her arms. "So, you must be Lee. If I'm being entirely honest, I wasn't convinced that you were real. Its nice to meet you."

Lee shook Katara's hand slowly. "Nice to meet you too."

Katara looked at Lee for a moment and frowned. "You've got to be kidding me."

Lee flinched. 

"What?" Sokka asked. 

"Sokka, please tell me that this isn't what it looks like."

"What does it look like?"

"Come on." Katara rolled her eyes. "Doesn't your boyfriend remind you of anyone?"

"Boyfriend?" Lee asked. 

"If you want to be." Sokka replied. "I don't know what you mean, Katara."

"I mean Lee looks exactly like Zuko. Who tried to kill us."

"Thats ridiculous." Sokka laughed. "Lee isn't trying to kill me."

"I'm not trying to kill Sokka." Lee confirmed. 

"Hmmm. That checks out. For now." Katara squinted. "Ill be keeping my eye on you." 

"But you have two eyes?" Lee asked.

"Its an expression." She explained.

"He's obviously not Zuko." Sokka folded his arms. "His scar is on the wrong side."

For whatever reason, Lee was struggling not to laugh. 

"Whatever." Katara walked away. 

"Sokka," Lee took a breath, "thank you."

"No, thank you." Sokka smiled, "now she'll stop bothering me about my crush on Prince Zuko." 

Lee froze. "Your what?"

"Long story. He's kinda hot, in a scary way. he kidnapped me and brought me on his boat at one point. Ill tell you another time."

"No, seriously." Lee put his hands on Sokka's shoulders. "Do you have a crush on me?"

"I-"

...

It didn't last.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Was it easy to follow or was the pov switching confusing let me know thanks <3
> 
> Also is it Lee from the teashop or Li?


End file.
